What I Have Aways Wished For
by flashrabbit99
Summary: Summary: Takeshi Yamamoto is an otaku with no family, but what if one day, he suddenly gets transported into the Fairytail multiverse, he will need to learn to survive and thrive. But most of all he will he get what he wants? But with a little bit of romance, can he take it all. Oc x Lucy , hints of other pairings in the future. rated T just in case


Summary: Takeshi Yamamoto is an otaku with no family, but what if one day, he suddenly gets transported into the Fairytail multiverse, he will need to learn to survive and thrive. But most of all he will he get what he wants? That is if you count a family as a pleasure for him. But with a little bit of romance, can he take it all. Oc x Lucy

**Chapter 1: new bonds and new ties**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Telepathy**

_Other voices_

EXCLAMATION

Takeshi POV

"Come on Akio-san! Please let me have my manga back!" I begged whilst in a prostrateposition.

"Not until you've cleaned your room Takeshi!" Akio, the man in charge of the house said.

I sighed and went up to my room to clean up. Ok maybe that was a little bit confusing. Let me start from the beginning. My name is Takeshi Yamamoto, and I am 16. I have chocolate brown hair and strange cerulean eyes. I had been homeschooled since the age of seven. And I was a serious otaku; by the way my favourite anime is Fairytail. One more thing I was an orphan. Let me repeat orphan.

This may sound strange and clichéd but what I had always been looking for was a family. Well not just any family. One that makes me feel special. The orphanage I stay in is fairly small with only a few people in it. I do not usually get along with the people there especially the manager of the orphanage, Akio-san. Who honestly was not as noble as his name implies.

Anyhow as I was walking up to my room, I heard others snigger at the fact that I got scolded by Akio-san again. If I had counted it would probably have been the 27th time this month. Not minding them as I usually do, I set of to do the perilous task of cleaning my room.

Looking at the stacks of dirty clothes; old and worn books and all sorts of bits and bobs I have collected over the years, my heart dropped. 'There is no way I could clean this up'. My conscience said '_The hell man, you have so much rubbish here.' _'Shut up stupid conscience, you are making me feel worse'

'_Don't I always' _if my conscience had a face, I swear it would be smirking right now. 'Wait. Since when did I have a conscience?'_ 'Oh? Didn't you know I was here, maybe you were just too stupid to realise, teehee." _I swear, if I could seal that thing in a box I would do it. "_Wait! Wait! Don't put me in a box, I'll stop annoying you now!" _I heaved a sigh, seriously, now I'm talking to myself, let alone threatening. I feel really, really stupid now. "_I'm not you, you know~"_ 'Oh ok, that's fine… WAIT WHAT!" but before I could get an answer, the voice shut itself up, almost as if it were curling up at the back of my head, thus I decided to ignore it.

After getting past the internal dilemma, I packed up the random items strewn all over the floor only to find something very intriguing. It was a book. But no just any book. The book had an image of a magic circle from Fairytail. But the circle looked different from anything I had seen in the anime. It had a five point asterisk on it which was surrounded by a five sided polygon.

"What is this?" I wondered aloud. _'Don't open it, it looks dangerous plus I think it is pretty stupid to open something that you didn't even know belongs to you.'_ 'Do I look like I have done something really stupid in my life?' '_Yes, actually you do.' _'_Oh shut up!"_

Ignoring the protest of what I am now going to call voice-kun, I opened the book; I found a mirror and a pair of biker gloves. Being the curious cat that I am I put the pair of gloves on. '_No! No! No! Wait, don't put the gloves on!' _Obviously I didn't heed the strange and stupid warnings.

The gloves were a pretty good fit. And they looked pretty cool. Well that was until there was a blaring alarm in my head, followed by a strange but soothing voice that said, touch the mirror. Somehow, my body reacted on its own and touched the mirror. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I was falling into a deep dark pit._ 'I told you not to ~' _ "oh shut up" I grumbled. I felt faint and lowly, but surely I was losing consciousness.

**Normal POV**

Takeshi opened his eyes finding himself sitting underneath a giant tree that seemed extremely familliar. Though, he had a slightly different look to him. His chocolate brown hair was slightly longer and shaggier than usual. Instead of his usual midget height of 160cm he now stood at 179 cm. his eyes turned from cerulean to a lighter shade of turquoise. He was not wearing his usual clothes either. He now wore a vest that made him look like a guard that would normally Buckingham Palace, except for the fact that the colour scheme was black and green. He wore a pair of gray cargo pants. But most importantly, he had the biker gloves on.

"What the hell," Takeshi grumbled whilst trying to remove the gloves. "_Hey! Hey! That won't work my friend, now you are trapped in this world-nya~." _Voice -Kun said. But this time the voice was not in Takeshi's head but was in reality.

Takeshi spun around and exclaimed, "What the hell! Where am I and where are you Voice-kun?"

"_Now, now kid, first of all, my name is not Voice-Kun. It's Terra. And second of all you are now a guardian. You are  
the guardian of air. And if you want to know where I am look down-nya~."_

Whilst the newly dubbed Terra-kun was speaking, Takeshi looked down and true enough, there was a strange looking saber-toothed tiger speaking although it was the size of a cat. "Wait Terra, could you explain this to me slowly?"

_"Well before that, let's give you a tour of the city-nya~." _The tiger and the boy were walking around the city which seemed to have a night time setting. The sky was clear and there was no pollution like in japan. The strange thing was that the layout of the houses and streets looked more westernised.

He then jumped onto a roof and lay down

"If I had money, I would definitely buy one of these houses. But I don't have any, let alone a wallet," Takeshi sighed gently so as to not awaken the occupants of the houses.

"Y_ou so sure about that kid_," Terra asked, "W_ell you should check your right pocket-nya_"

Raising a brow, Takeshi pulled out a leather pouch from that certain pocket and looked inside. He counted a total of 200 notes, with each saying 20,000 jewels (Let's just say 1 jewel is 100 USD). Now why the hell is that so familiar? Takeshi just could not put his finger on it. Although, he was in a strange world and he decided to ask Terra about it the next day. After all he enjoyed gazing at the stars.

"_say kid? Why do you like to stare at the stars huh-nya?"_

"It was what I used to do with my friend, Kanade, from the Orphanage. She was a really good friend. In fact you could say that we were going out, well only at night. She loved music and her favourite song was counting stars. Well then I took her to the room of the orphanage to try to see the stars as best as we could. Well my only regret is that I'm not actually her boyfriend."

"_I can't help but notice that you speak of her in the past tense. Why is that-nya?"_

"She's dead. I suppose I should tell you the story."

**Flashback**

During mid-afternoon, Takeshi who was about 14 years of age sat by the hospital bedside of a white haired girl with scarlet eyes and the girl was singing to the tune of counting stars. Takeshi said, "Is there anything I can do for you Kanade?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault that I got cancer and have to be hooked up on this stupid machine," Kanade smiled and gestured towards a piece of hospital equipment, " well if there's anything, I would like to see the stars again."

About 3 hours later, Takeshi had Sneaked Kanade out of the hospital to the roof of the building and they were chatting about frivolous things whilst watching a hazy view of the stars. Soon after without him even realizing, he was talking to a lifeless body.

** Flashback end**

"_Alright then, now that you have removed the weight in your heart. I'll explain…" _

A yelp interrupted the speech and was followed the sight of a by a lady being dragged into a nearby alley way by what looked like a Yankee. "Hey cutie, can I feel you for a little bit." The Yankee smirked. Understanding the implication, the lady's eyes widened.

**Takeshi's POV**

Although without himself even realizing, Takeshi lunged himself forward and landed a punch on the Yankee shouting, "HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE MOLESTING A LADY!"

'Oh shit now I'm screwed!' I thought to myself as the Yankee started standing up.

"Who the hell are you, weakling!" the Yankee said before landing three blows to my stomach. Although it did not hurt as much as I thought it would it still winded me. And just before he could give me a knee to the head I felt something take over my body. Mist enveloped the area which somehow rejuvenated my strength and in fact made my body feel a little bit lighter. I took the chance to throw a punch at the currently confused Yankee. This was followed by an uppercut sending him flying into the air.

At the same time, the mist flew away from my body and surrounded the delinquent. An ear-piercing scream filled the air and the mist disappeared, with trails of it coming from my gloves. "_Wow~. You seemed to have unconsciously used your magic-nya~."_

Before I could question the sanity of the little tiger, not that the being itself was sane, the lady said, "Wow a real magical beast!" it was then that I got a good looked at the lady. She had her blond hair done up in two pig tails and had the most beautiful hazel eyes. Her chest was enormous. She was wearing a t-shirt which exposed her naval and she was wearing a skirt that was extremely short. I felt my face heat up as she continued, "Hi my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Judging from that beast, you must be a mage, let me take you to my guild. O but first I think you should rest up at my place."

I thought to myself, 'Guild? What era are you frickin in!' Then it clicked. Mage, magic, magical beast, Lucy Heartfilia, gigantic chest, guild…

I'M IN THE FRICKIN FAIRYTAIL MULTIVERSE!

**Chapter 1 end**


End file.
